A photosensitive body is used in an electro-photographic type image forming device, such as a copying machine, a printer and a facsimile, and includes a cylindrical electrically conductive drum body formed with a photosensitive layer at its outer peripheral surface, an electrically conductive shaft formed from metal rotatably supporting the electrically conductive drum body, and an electrically conductive contact member formed from metal (a grounding plate) for electrically connecting the electrically conductive drum body to the shaft by a sliding contact between the contact member and the shaft.